


Brindelle and the Beast

by ThePoetess



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Les Miserables
Genre: Friendship, Hate, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: It's a tale as old as timeFlorent Joly is a young revolutionary and med Student trying to survive in the new world he and his friends in the group Les Amis D'LABC are fighting for but when a gang called Patron Minette abducts him and uses him as leverage against the Amis, Joly starts to fear that he'll never see that new world or his friends again - in Patron Minette is a hard talking angry young man named Montparnasse, his origins are unknown. Joly and Montparnasse dislike each other at first till their shared circumstances draw them together.Featuring the Barricade and a lot of Patron Minette





	Brindelle and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ash (Enjolras/Enj) and Lynx (Grantaire/'Taire)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ash+%28Enjolras%2FEnj%29+and+Lynx+%28Grantaire%2F%27Taire%29).



"I tell you I know what I saw Apollo and it wasn't like anything I've ever seen before -" Emeric Grantaire slumped against the bar at the Corinth and swirled his wine around in its glass "Never ever ever - but-" Sebastian Enjolras groaned and sat beside him "You are mistaken Grantaire, it could not be for the young prince has not been seen since he was sent from here to Vienna - it was many years ago - I remember - and why would they dress him as a poor street urchin? It is not him, believe me."

Grantaire shook his finger at Enjolras wagging it without any coordination "Believe you me dear Apollo- I saw what I saw and the Eaglet - L'Aiglon, has returned -" Enjolras leaned back against his chair then leaned into Grantaire's face "You have drunk enough for a thousand men Grantaire - you are drunk and imagining things." "Apollo you're an ingrate ---- buy me a glass of wine? The god's nectar?" He slumped on the bar and tugged on Enjolras's sleeve "Apollo- notice me?" Enjolras's face grew fearsome "Grantaire must you be so- Joly?" A wide eyed Florent Joly had just come in and slumped into a chair looking dead on his feet "I's all over -" a multitude of different questions struck Enjolras right then and he made eye contact with a studying Julian Combeferre at a corner table, Combeferre nodded and got up walking carefully around Jehan Prouvaire who sprawled out on the floor with his legs waving leisurely back and forth as he sucked on the end of a quill and thought on a different physical plane, over to Joly "Jolllly what's wrong today? You look as if you've seen a ghost-" Combeferre ejaculated (said) excitedly, Combeferre a believer in the supernatural, always got excited when ghosts were brought into a conversation, he touched Joly's shoulder gently "You aren't sick are you Joly?" Joly shook his head mutely which worried Combeferre 


End file.
